Into the Unknown
Into the Unknown is a musical short from Minecraft Dimensions: Into the Sonicverse. It is a tribute to Disney's new movie, Frozen 2. Performed by Captain Planet. Cast/Characters *Blue Woz: Crispin Freeman *Captain Planet: David Mongar *Mordecai: J. G. Quintel *Rainbow Dash: Ashleigh Ball *Michelangelo: Greg Cipes *Celia Facilier: Jadah Marie *Aria Blaze: Diana Kaarina *Aqua Blossom: Jennifer Hayward Transcript/Lyrics :(Animated short begins in the gymnasium in Canterlot High School) :lights turned on :(Blue Woz arrived) :Blue Woz: Rejoice! For Disney's new movie, Frozen 2 the song, "Into the Unknown" will be performed by one of the students in Canterlot High School. And his name is, Captain Planet. Also known as Kamen Rider Build BananaLock Form. :Chorus ::Oh oh, oh oh oh ::Oh oh, oh oh oh, oh oh :Planet ::Into the unknown ::Into the unknown ::Into the unknown :Chorus ::Oh oh, oh oh oh :Planet ::I can hear you ::But I won't ::Some look for trouble ::While others don't ::There's a thousand reasons ::I should go about my day ::And ignore your whispers ::Which I wish would go away, oh oh oh ::Oh oh ::You're not a voice ::You're just a ringing in my ear ::And if I heard you, which I don't ::I'm spoken for I fear ::Everyone I've ever loved is here within these walls ::I'm sorry, secret siren, but I'm blocking out your calls ::I've had my adventure, I don't need something new ::I'm afraid of what I'm risking if I follow you ::Into the unknown ::Into the unknown ::Into the unknown :Chorus ::Oh oh, oh oh oh ::Oh oh, oh oh oh, oh oh :Planet ::What do you want? 'Cause you've been keeping me awake ::Are you here to distract me so I make a big mistake? ::Or are you someone out there who's a little bit like me? ::Who knows deep down I'm not where I'm meant to be? ::Every day's a little harder as I feel your power grow ::Don't you know there's part of me that longs to go ::Into the unknown ::Into the unknown ::Into the unknown :Chorus ::Oh oh, oh oh oh ::Oh oh, oh oh oh :Planet ::Oh oh oh ::Are you out there? ::Do you know me? ::Can you feel me? ::Can you show me? :and Captain Planet ::Ah ah, ah ah ::Ah ah, ah ah ::Ah ah, ah ah ::Ah ah, ah ah ::Ah ah, ah ah ::Ah ah, ah ah ::Ah ah, ah ah ::Ah ah, ah ah :Planet ::Where are you going? ::Don't leave me alone ::How do I follow you ::Into the unknown? ::Whoo! :(Song ends with Mario, Sonic the Hedgehog, Zion "Pikachu18", Crystal Rainboom Turtles, Dazzlings, Blueberry Cake, Cherry Crash, Norman, Watermelody, Mordecai, Rigby, Sandalwood, Micro Chips, FrankIe, Team Symphogear, VKs and the Mighty Mutanimals in awe-strucked, as they cheered and applauded for him) :Mordecai: Nice performance! :Rainbow Dash: Planet, that was awesome! :Michelangelo: Yeah, it is! You just blew our minds! :Celia Facilier: Oooh, Aria. Here comes your bae! :(Aria Blaze blushes, as Captain Planet approaches her) :Aria Blaze: Babe, that was really amazing. :Captain Planet: Thanks, Aria. :(Captain Planet and Aria Blaze began to kiss) :(Scene cuts to Aqua Blossom) :(Aqua Blossom sees the Low Rabbit Fullbottle, Low Tank Fullbottle, Low Kaizoku Fullbottle and Low Densya Fullbottle) :Aqua Blossom: The Low Fullbottles? How did this get here? :(Aqua Blossom grabs the Low Rabbit Fullbottle, Low Tank Fullbottle, Low Kaizoku Fullbottle and Low Densya Fullbottle) :Aqua Blossom: There it is... I've finally found one what it is. :of Into the Unknown Trivia * Aqua Blossom found the Low Rabbit Fullbottle and Low Tank Fullbottle in the end. Gallery KRBu-RoRabbit Fullbottle.png|Low Rabbit Fullbottle Fullbottle-sg-lt02.jpg|Low Tank Fullbottle EEqym nU8AEiA L.jpg|Low Kaizoku Fullbottle and Low Densya Fullbottle Category:Minecraft Dimensions: Into the Sonicverse Category:Animated Shorts Category:Heroes' Songs Category:Crossover Songs Category:Crossovers Category:Songs